Legend of the werehog
by SpookyZalost
Summary: After Eggman's latest attempt to defeat sonic, he is left with a surprise that shows up during the next full moon.  this of course leads to lots of adventure in an attempt to help cure our Blue Hero and save the world from the power of Dark Chaos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own sonic the hedgehog or any other characters associated with that franchise**

**Legend of the Werehog**

**Chapter 1**

**Night of the Werehog**

**Amy's POV**

It was a night she had been waiting for, for what seemed like forever.

Sonic was finally going to give her a chance.

However it seemed something was amiss, you see sonic had been ill since Eggman's robot had bit him.

This robot was intentionally designed off of the werehog that sonic had turned into last year in hopes that it would defeat him.

Powered by one of Eggman's latest inventions, the Dark chaos emeralds, this machine seemed unstoppable, but of course sonic used his super sonic transformation to once again save the world.

However, at the last second the Machine bit Sonic's hand causing him to fall ill a few minutes after the robot was defeated.

**Sonic's POV**

Something was going on inside him, and he didn't know what but he was going to get to the bottom of this.

Tails couldn't find anything wrong with him so he did relax a bit, but he felt stronger every night when the moon hit the centre of the sky, slowly growing until it would eventually become a full moon.

Finally it was the night he was supposed to meet up with Amy, if it would help her to stop acting so strangely he would do anything.

They were seated out on the deck of the restaurant Chez Pierre when the full moon came out from behind the clouds, suddenly sonic felt different and Amy had a look of pure terror on her face which caused Sonic to look at his hands.

He had become the werehog once again!

**Amy's POV**

He was a monster, he was all furry and looked more like Lupe of the wolf pack than her sonic.

However she knew he was still her sonic on the inside, even if he was all furry on the outside.

She slowly approached him while trying to quell her fear and gave him a hug while looking at the concern in her eyes.

As he feared that he had once again become that which caused people terror he pushed her away and ran off.

She chased after him but couldn't keep up because he was climbing buildings and running on rooftops, something she couldn't do.

There was only one thing she could do. She would have to go find Knuckles because he is the only person who has a chance of catching sonic in this form.

She ran home to get chanced then headed for Tail's home, she knocked on the door urgently until tails woke up and answered.

Initially she got a tired grunt but after telling him what had happened he grew concerned and they both took off for Angel Island in the tornado.

As they flew up Knuckles was awake and waiting for them, they told him what had happened and he said that the master emerald had been acting strangely lately but he didn't know why until now.

He took them down into a cave which showed pictographs of a being who guards the emeralds being turned into a monster when influenced by Dark Chaos energy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own sonic the headgehog or any characters in the series, they belong to Sega**

**Chapter 2**

**Sonic's POV**

Sonic was rushing across the top of the city, frustrated that he couldn't just run at top speed, his fur was bristling in the cool night air with the city below him lit up by the various lampposts and buildings, when he looked down he saw people walking down the street some of them couples walking hand in hand, others people just walking around in the city light.

Suddenly he saw it, the forest up ahead so he began his 4 pawed gate as fast as he could rushing to get into the woods, his fur brushed against the pine trees as he leaped into the darkness rushing to get to one of the near by lakes he knew about from his many long runs around the area.

Suddenly as he was leaping over branches, running through the forest he saw the moonlight reflecting off the water a little ways off and then it was upon him, the crystal clear lake, he remembered why he came here, suddenly a ring surfaced and he grabbed it which temporarily returned him to normal using the energy of good chaos, he began using his top speed to get far away from here... so very far away.

**Amy's POV**

Amy and the others continues searching, tails in the air and knuckles and her searching on the ground but sonic was nowhere in sight... then knuckles spotted some strange footprints.

"hey Amy come here, do these look familiar to you?"

She Looked closely and saw a bit of blue fur that she knew could only have come from sonic.

"they're his alright."

they both took off running, following the path the footprints left, tails keeping track of them looking for any sign of sonic, suddenly they came upon an all too familiar lake.

"the ring lake? Why would sonic come here?" stated Amy Curiously.

"the rings are powered by good chaos, maybe sonic found a way to turn back temporarily?" stated Knuckles with interest.

They searched around the lake looking for his shoe prints and then on the far side of the lake they found them, lightly treading, heading directly north at what looked like top speed, Tails landed nearby and both Amy and knuckles climbed in hoping to spot the tell tale dust from sonic traveling so fast.

**Sonics POV**

Sonic just continued running, the cold wind rushing past his blue fur helping to calm him down, he continued to run, the world moving by in a blur, only knowing that he was heading north... to the place he used to hang out, to his secret spot, to a place only he knew about.

The forest continued to get thicker with taller and taller Conifers getting darker and more woodland as he traveled farther until he came upon a spot he knew from his youth, a hidden lake with a tall mountain and a cave, the cave where he was born, the place where even Robotnick's influence was unheard of, his home.

He walked into the cave and rested his head on a familiar bed of grass and stone not wanting to leave relaxing in the one place he truly felt safe, even now as the ring began to ware off and his werehog form began to return.

**Authors Note: Due to requests I have decided to write a second chapter, keep reviewing people!**


End file.
